csofandomcom-20200223-history
Culvert
Pipebomb Basement Culvert (zs_culvert) is the second Zombie Scenario: Season 2 map in Counter-Strike Online. It is survival-based instead of pursuit-type. Background :Time after chasing the wounded Dione Hello. This is Senior Researcher Soy from Aegis Institute. Unfortunately, we've missed a chance to capture Dione. However, it has been badly injured by us. I've received an order from the headquarters to continue the pursuit. We are requested to capture it alive but if that is impossible, we can kill him. Let's do our best, everyone! LS team found Dione hidden inside the culvert after their continuous pursuit and have tired to capture him. However, Dione noticed it and went hiding into the darkness. At the same time, countless zombies are coming from everywhere to welcome the LS team. Overview Culvert takes place in a big sewage treatment plant with a very horrible atmosphere. Not only do the players need to kill the zombies all around the sewers, but also need to dodge Dione's rolling from side to side and survive until the last round. Dione will attack occasionally and will become more powerful as time passes. It only starts to attack from Round 5 and above. Zombies will appear from 4 sewers, same as the map Lost City. There are a total of 15 rounds. The time for each round is 3 minutes. So the whole game will take more than 45 minutes, plus freeze time. The time taken also depends on the strength and /or the number of retries by the whole team. After finishing Culvert, the player will get Dione Pursuit Diary No.2 (Note: this item cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). Rounds Tips *Always run in a same direction to avoid being trapped by zombies. Players are recommended to run in a clockwise direction. *Player can 'camp' at the left or right or any of the four pipes to farm health and damage quickly. *Lightweight guns are suitable for killing and running from zombies. *M79 Saw Off is recommended for running & surviving purposes. *Focus on Siege-Type Dione while he's collecting the poison and jump at the right time to avoid being hit. *Avoid being hit by Siege-Type Dione while he curl up and roll to another spot. You will die instantly if you get a direct hit. *At round 4, Dione will only come rolling at certain directions. *At round 9, Dione will start spitting poison. Transcripts #''This is Alpha team. We've found Dione. Dr. Soy, please answer me.'' #''Soi: It is Dione. It seem to be injure pretty badly. Capture him alive!'' #''Soi: Ah! Oops! We’ve lost him again.'' #''Soi: It still have the ability to move so fast even it was badly injred. Lets continue in our pursuit.'' #''Soi: What is that? Zombies!'' #''Soi: I think zombies are coming from somewhere connected with the Culvert!'' #''Soi: Give up the pursuit for now. We need to survive this raids first!'' #''Soi: Survive until the backup force from headquarters arrived!'' #''Soi: Look at the big waterway over there! That is Dione!'' #''Soi: Wait a minute. I’ll try to communicate with it.'' #''Soi: Dione is going to attack us. Be careful!'' #''Soi: Ah, what is this sound?'' #''Soi: Dione is right on top of us! It's collecting the poison! Run!'' #''Soi: Dione’s look different. I don’t have a good feeling about it. Please be careful!'' #''This is Alpha team. We can't hold anymore longer from the zombie attack. Where is the backup force?'' #''Soi: The backup force is reaching soon. Please hold on.'' #''Soi: How can this be.. Dione’s outlook has changed completely!'' #''Soi: It looks very dangerous. Be careful!'' #''Soi: Dione has disappeared into the waterway!'' #''Soi: Although with the hostile force, it is a blessing that Alpha team is still alive.'' #''Soi: Combine with the backup force and reform your battle formation. We need to pursue Dione.'' #''Soi: I think we will have an ideal soon if this culvert is connecting to another hideout.'' Achievements Honor mission Events Culvert was released alongside FN Mk 48 on: *South Korea: 23 February 2012. *Taiwan/Hongkong: 6 March 2012. *China: 7 March 2012. *Japan: 14 March 2012. Culvert was released alongside Skull-5 on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 12 September 2012. Culvert was released alongside MG36 on: *Indonesia: 7 November 2012. Trivia *In this map, Dione had evolved into Siege Type Dione and later escaped to finally envolve into Angra. *If you slash the ground at the center of the map with Wakizashi, Skull-9, Green Dragon Glaive or Janus-9, a strange blood will come out. However, this will not work if all 15 rounds have finished. *After Zombie Scenario Re:boot, if you choose normal or hard level, you will meet 2 or 3 Siege Type Diones. Moreover sometimes when both of them are rolling one might get stuck in the dummy animation, but later will disappear. *Phoenix in classical mythology is a unique bird that lived for five or six centuries in the Arabian desert, after this time burning itself on a funeral pyre and rising from the ashes with renewed youth to live through another cycle. It is also referred as Ababil in classic Arab literature. Gallery culvert screenshot.jpg|Map screenshot culvert screenshot2.jpg|Ditto Loadingbg zs culvert.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs culvert new.png|Ditto, new File:Culvert_promo_japan.jpg|Japanese promotional poster Tooltip_culvert.png|Singapore/Malaysia tooltip SGCSO_110912_culvert600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster File:Mg36_culvert_promo_idn.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia version 552004_155257534612750_391927901_n.jpg|In-game screenshot Culvert_mapoverview.png|Map overview Culvert_mapoverview_runningguide.png|Ditto, with running guide indoloadculvert.jpg|Newest Culvert loading screen (Indonesia) cv.2.jpg|Korea poster culvertkp.jpg|Ditto zs_culvert.jpg|Korea wallpaper Culvertpst.png|China website wallpaper culvcp.jpg|China poster Mk48tp.png|Taiwan poster Radio tone Dione's metamorphosis How many times have you cleared Basement Culvert? Never Around 1 ~ 5 6 ~ 25 26 ~ 99 100+ (I have got the medal!) ^_^ See also Zombie Scenario: Season 2: *Chapter One: Toxicity *Chapter Two: Culvert *Chapter Three: Decoy *Final Chapter: Angra Nest Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps